The present invention relates to an adjustable sun visor extension device and more particularly pertains to screening light from a person's eyes while in a vehicle and adjusting to their specific need.
When driving or riding in the front seat of an automobile, the driver and passenger often encounter numerous situations in which their view's are subjected to glaring sunlight impinging upon their eyes directly from the sun or from objects reflecting the sun's rays into their faces. Such glaring light may be, in the least situation, annoying to the driver and the passenger; and, in the worse situation, may even cause temporary blinding to the driver's view of the road, thus possibly causing an accident. Drivers and passengers often attempt to overcome this problem by wearing sunglasses, but the sunglasses often impede the driver's ability to see when not confronted directly by the sunlight. The above problems have attempted to be overcome by the use of glare shields mounted to the sun visor of the vehicle. The glare shield is normally located in a storage position behind the sun visor, and in a glaring light situation it may be swung to a position below the sun visor so as to screen the annoying glaring sunlight shining directly onto the driver's face.
Many of the aforementioned glare shields do not allow for the driver or passenger to adjust the positioning of the glare shield with respect to the sun visor. This sometimes limits the use of the glare shields to one particular area, usually straight ahead, to block the glaring light. The present invention attempts to solve this problem by providing an extension device that can be moved laterally with respect to the sun visor thereby affording greater protection.
The use of light screening devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, light screening devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of screening light from a person's eyes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,665 to Yang discloses a sun visor extension system attached by magnets or hook and loop fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,091 to Wallen discloses a glare reducing system with an adjustable visor, utilizing a tongue and groove mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,992 to Vu discloses a sun visor that is attached by a clip. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,470,122 and 5,356,192 to Schieraur disclose additional visor extensions.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable sun visor extension device for screening light from a person's eyes while in a vehicle and adjusting to their specific need.
In this respect, the adjustable sun visor extension device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of screening light from a person's eyes while in a vehicle and adjusting to their specific need.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved adjustable sun visor extension device which can be used for screening light from a person's eyes while in a vehicle and adjusting to their specific need. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.